


Do It Again

by mynameisnoneya



Series: All In the Family [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Robb Stark has never wanted anything in his twenty-one years on the planet like he has wanted his younger sister, Sansa.  She feels the same way.  Tonight after playing a ridiculous drinking game with Robb's best friend, their cousin, and their friends, Robb and Sansa will finally do something about those unrequited emotions.  And they almost get caught, too.





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before, y'all, but I think it bears repeating once more, just in case some new folks are popping in for a visit. If you're not into the idea of Robb and Sansa Stark engaging in a sexual relationship, then heed the tags I've included. Seriously. Stop now. I'm not gonna be shamed for my kinks, y'all. You've been warned. 
> 
> So, assuming that you're still curious, grab a seat and sit back while you prepare to journey with me down the glorious, extremely hot highway to hell as our handsome sibling couple finally consummate their forbidden affair.
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“Shit, that was a first,” Theon groaned to his girlfriend as he laid flat on his back on the living room couch, a cold washcloth draped across his forehead, “I never get wasted like that.”  His normally mischievous green eyes were screwed shut tightly in a feeble attempt to make the room stop spinning violently while he rested his head on Ros’s lap as she gently ran her well-manicured hands through his shaggy blond hair.

“For real?  Are you serious?” Robb laughed heartily from the kitchen while grabbing a can of cola from the fridge, “You always threaten to barf.  I could almost set my watch by it.  C’mon, admit it.  You’re the real lightweight around here, Greyjoy,”

That snarky comment earned Robb a slight grin from his best friend, "Two words, Stark: Fuck. You.”

“You wish!” Robb replied smugly, popping his cola open and taking a long swig.  Just as he was about to head out of the kitchen, in sauntered Sansa, who not 15 minutes ago had told her roommate, Margaery, to go on home without her.  Offering some lame excuse about how she wanted to stick around to watch a movie with Robb, Sansa noticed the slightly hateful look Margaery had shot Robb’s direction before she finally grabbed her car keys and split.  Sansa didn’t care, though.  The only thing on Sansa’s mind at the moment was how in just a few more minutes, she and Robb would be heading back to his bedroom.  Sure, they would have a movie playing on the television to keep up appearances, but Sansa knew that they would most assuredly be focused on a completely different and utterly pleasurable activity once Robb shut the damn door.

Shooting his little sister a knowing wink when she crowded him up against the kitchen counter, Robb sat down his cola beside him on the counter, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he grinned down into her bright blue eyes.  He knew that he should be careful.  He should really be concerned that either Theon or Ros might notice the overtly physical way that he and Sansa were behaving right now.  Robb, however, was too far gone to give a fuck at the moment.

And speaking of “fuck,” that was exactly what Robb planned to do.  They were going to do it.  Robb was going to sleep with his baby sister.  And right now, while standing with his finely-sculpted ass squished against the edge of the counter as Sansa caged him in with her lithe arms, the only thing Robb cared about at present was the simple fact that Sansa was about to be naked in his room, in his bed, and in his arms.  Robb licked his lips in anticipation as Sansa’s eyes tracked his oral movements.

“Hey, Robb?” Ros yelled from her seat in the living room, “Would you please help me get Theon back to his bed?  There’s no way I can haul his ass all the way there all by myself.”

“Sure thing,” Robb hollered back, quickly ducking his head to plant a quick, chaste kiss on Sansa’s mouth, “Coming.”

“You’ll be coming soon enough, won’t you, dear brother?” Sansa barely whispered in Robb’s ear as she leaned forward, stepping on her bare tip toes, pressing her ample breasts stuffed into that infernally tight hot pink tank top firmly against his chest.

 _God, we’re both being so fucking reckless tonight,_ Robb thought to himself.  Yet, he was unable to stop himself from grinning like a complete moron.  His best friend and his girlfriend were just on the other side of that kitchen wall.  If he and Sansa didn’t knock it off, surely, Theon and Ros would overhear them.  Or see them.  And, come to think of it, Theon and Ros would also be camped out on the other side of Robb’s bedroom wall in just a few minutes, too.  Robb really needed to get his shit together.  Standing in Sansa’s presence, though, was making it very hard.  Very hard indeed.

“Go pick out a movie,” Robb responded in a low, throaty voice, encouraging Sansa to get their cover story in the works, “I don’t give a damn what you pick.  Just get back in my room.  I’ll be there in a minute.”

Cocking her head to the side, Sansa smiled like the cat who had caught the canary.  Without making a sound, she lunged forward abruptly, planting a fast kiss on his highly surprised yet deeply aroused lips before she gracefully spun on her heels, releasing the counter and bounding out of the kitchen.  Holy hell.

Thankfully, Robb and Ros managed to help drag Theon, who stumbled at least twice, back to his bedroom fairly quickly.  Robb almost cursed Jon for bolting with Val just as soon as Theon declared that his dinner was coming back to haunt them.

 _At least that’s two less people to potentially overhear me fucking Sansa,_ Robb sniffed in amusement to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Theon mumbled as Robb kicked open the bedroom door with his bare foot.

“Nothing,” Robb answered as he chuckled slightly, “Now get your ass in bed and sleep it off.”  Lifting Theon’s skinny yet surprisingly heavy body into his bed, Robb grunted as he unceremoniously dropped his buddy face-first onto the bed, “Jesus, Greyjoy.  Don’t drink so much next time.”

“Would you please stop all of the shouting?” Theon groaned, grabbing one of his pillows and burrowing his head underneath just as Ros rolled her eyes at him.

“You got it from here?” Robb asked Ros, shaking his head at his ridiculous best friend.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks,” Ros replied with a heavy sigh as she began to help Theon get out of his clothes.

“I love you, man,” Theon slurred as Robb turned to leave, “You’re like a fucking brother to me.”

“Love you too.  Now shut up and get some sleep,” Robb chuckled as he exited Theon’s bedroom and shut the door behind him.  Desperate to get to his own room, Robb all but teleported there, jerking the door open and dashing inside in record speed.

The vision before him literally took his breath away.

Sansa had barely started a movie, but quite frankly, Robb didn’t even bother to look over his shoulder to see what she had selected.  Instead, he opted to drink in the sight of his baby sister sprawled out in the center of his bed, her shorts already unbuttoned at the waist.  Her hair was taken down as well, her waist-length strands of fire deliciously draped across his pillow.  Fuck.  A man could get used to seeing that.

“C’mere,” Sansa smirked at Robb, motioning with her index finger for her older brother to come to bed.  The proverbial butterflies were already slamming into the walls inside her stomach, her nerves on high-alert that at any second, Robb would be fulfilling her utterly sinful, burn-in-hell worthy fantasy.  She had thought about how wonderful it would feel to have him inside her for weeks now, the memories of their moment of clandestine oral sex at his birthday party still burning her innards each and every time she replayed that glorious moment in her head.

“We have to be quiet,” Robb warned her as he shut and locked his bedroom door, “Theon may be drunk, but Ros isn’t.”

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise,” Sansa replied with a huge grin, rising from her reclined position on the bed to her hands and knees.  Slowly crawling her way down to the foot of the bed, she worried her bottom lip as she blatantly stared at her handsome brother’s tenting shorts.  “Somebody looks eager.”

“You have no fucking idea,” Robb growled as he swiftly divested himself of his t-shirt, jamming his hands into the waistband of his basketball shorts and shoving them down his hips and legs so fast, he almost caused himself a friction burn.

Sansa’s cerulean orbs widened in both shock and awe at Robb’s move, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip as she saw his erection fighting to be set free from his boxer briefs.  “God, Robb…” she hummed as she gawked at him.

“Sansa, I want to take it slowly with you, pretty girl,” Robb vowed, stalking forward until he stood directly in front of her.  Carding his hands through her loosened hair, he moved to dip his hand underneath her chin, gently urging her to look up into his face and not directly at his extremely eager cock, “You have to tell me what you want or don’t want tonight, OK?”

Looking into Robb’s baby blues almost made her stomach do a somersault.  She could see how much he was holding back right now.  He wanted her, and she knew that if allowed, he’d take her as hard and fast as she’d let him.  Not that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind a thousand times already this evening…

“I want you.  All of you.” Sansa answered plainly as she rose from her kneeling position, reaching down to the hem of her tank top and lifting it up and over her head in one quick motion.  Tossing the tank top to the floor, she could feel her nipples hardening not only from the cool, air-conditioned climate of Robb’s bedroom, but also from his hungry gaze.

Robb’s eyes snapped up to meet hers when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her until their bare chests were pressed firmly together, “If we do this, Sansa, I can’t go back.  I won’t be able to pretend that I’m just your big brother anymore.”

“I know,” she breathed in reply, closing her eyes as she lightly touched her lips to his.  Breaking their kiss, Sansa lowered her hands, scratching through the curly, crisp dark hairs covering her brother’s pecs.  Her mouth followed her fingers, kissing softly the ridges of his chest as she slowly descended downward, her moist, warm lips blazing a pathway toward his navel.

“Jesus…I want you so badly,” Robb moaned when Sansa’s hands began tugging roughly at the waistband of his underwear.  She pulled them down carefully, freeing his straining cock.

“Me too,” Sansa breathed as she lowered her mouth, taking his length into her mouth and firmly grasping his hips with both hands.

Robb lost contact with time and space in that moment as Sansa began to go down on him in earnest, the sensation of her hot mouth completely enveloping him sending him to the brink of orgasm so goddamn fast, he wasn’t sure he could withstand her ministrations much longer.  She established a brutal rhythm almost immediately, clutching his hips snugly and using only her mouth to pleasure him.  Desperate to not fuck her mouth like he truly wanted, Robb wove his hands into her hair, holding on for dear life, willing himself not to come already like some fucking green boy who never had a woman.  Robb wanted to make this night last.  Blowing his load down Sansa’s throat less than five minutes into their lovemaking was _not_ part of his original plan.

“Off…off, now,” Robb pled more than commanded, tugging firmly on Sansa’s hair to cease her porn-worthy performance.

Pleased with her ability to bring him so close so fast, Sansa obeyed, pulling back and pulling off his cock with a loud, spit-filled pop.  “What’s the matter, big brother?” Sansa teased, allowing him to push her backward by her shoulders until she was lying flat on her back, “Can’t handle it?”  For added emphasis, she made sure to pop that last “t” for effect.

“We’ll see who can handle it,” Robb grinned while he mimicked her “t” popping, shoving his boxer briefs down to his ankles and kicking them off completely.  Before Sansa could lob another snarky little comment his way, Robb grabbed her unbuttoned shorts by the waist, roughly yanking them down so fast, the redhead didn’t know what hit her.  That little move almost caused Sansa to yelp, but thankfully, she managed to choke off the assuredly roof-raising noise with both hands before the squeal rang throughout the apartment.

“Robb!” she sassed half-heartedly, her voice surprisingly low like she was looking for a book in the goddamn library, “You have to warn me!”  Her attempt to reprimand him died on the vine, however, the minute Robb reached for her thong, peeling it off her body.

“Like hell I do,” Robb taunted her right before he dropped to his knees, groaning in anticipation as his hungry gaze raked over her thatch of copper curls.

“Robb…please,” Sansa whined as he gently pulled her thighs apart, fully exposing her wet cunt. 

Robb leaned in slowly, his eyes locked on her hers as he breathed in her scent.  Damn it all to hell, he could actually smell her arousal.  Jesus H. Christ.  Yanking her to the edge of the bed by her ass, Robb dove in head-first before Sansa could continue her plea, swiping her womanhood with his tongue all the way from hole to clit, pausing for a millisecond before he plunged his finger insider her in tandem with his tongue flicking her clit.

Unable to form a coherent sentence as her older brother continued to eat her out, Sansa blindly grabbed her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples as she completely lost herself in the glorious feeling that Robb was stirring in her privates.  As her rising orgasm began to surge, she bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood, to squelch the mewl that wanted to escape.  She was literally panting when Robb’s talented tongue dipped inside her sopping folds, swirling around the pearl right before he sucked her clit into his mouth.  “Robb!” she hissed, rocking her hips, scrubbing her pussy into his face, the sensation of his auburn beard raking her sensitive flesh almost driving her mad, “Please…more!  I need you, Robb… _please_ …”

Like a siren calling a sailor to his demise on the jagged rocks hidden beneath the depths of the darkest ocean, Robb was rewarded for his efforts when he heard her sing her beautiful song as she came hard and fast, the utterly wrecked noises coming from his baby sister almost undoing him on the spot.

“Sansa,” he barely choked out as he let go of her body, rising to his feet, wiping her juices from his beard with the back of his hand, “Can I have you, love?  I need you so fucking badly right now…”

Never in her young life had she wanted a man like she wanted her brother.  Robb’s curly hair was a sweaty mess already, and they hadn’t even consummated their ebbing relationship.  Those sky-blue eyes of his were barely visible behind the blackness of his dilated pupils.  He truly was a vision of sheer masculinity, so goddamn gorgeous and well-defined.  Sansa took a mental snapshot of Robb right here, right now.  This is how she wanted to remember him forever and always.

“Take me,” Sansa smiled as she opened her arms to her forbidden lover, “Make me yours, Robb.”

Dear God.  Robb froze.  He couldn’t breathe.

For the briefest of moments, Robb simply stood motionless right there at the foot of his own bed, gaping like a frightened fish upon hearing Sansa’s decree.  He was virtually hypnotized by the rising and falling of her lush breasts, her two pink peaks standing at complete attention as she tried to catch her breath.  She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  And the most passionate…the sexiest…the most…

“Robb?” Sansa asked, sensing his hesitation, her head quirking to the side and her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, “Are you OK?”  Scared that he was locking up on her now that the time had arrived, Sansa was about to panic.  What if he changed his mind?  What if Robb freaked out on her and ran?

“I’m fine,” he finally smiled, shoving any flicker of self-doubt down into the pit of his nervous gut.  The gods save him, but he wanted her.  And was going to have her, too, no matter how much shit hit the fan come tomorrow.  Robb slowly lowered himself onto the bed, ambling forward as he lazily crawled over her.  Caging her in with his strong arms, Robb bent down to place chaste kisses along her jaw, working his way down to her long neck, “I’m absolutely, one-hundred percent fine.”

And with that reassurance, Sansa wrapped her well-toned arms around Robb’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss like she had never given another living soul.  He was her oldest brother, born into this world not quite three years before her.  They had grown up together; squabbled with one another; lived like the legal brother and sister that they were for the last eighteen years.  No one in the family would ever understand how much Sansa loved Robb.  No one.  Really, it would be incomprehensible to anyone just how deeply she adored him.  In this moment, Sansa was willing to risk it all to have him deep inside her, filling that ache she had longed to fill for such a long time now, even if it were only to be this one time.  She wanted him.  All of him.

When Sansa broke their kiss, Robb gently touched her lightly-freckled cheek, staring down into her Tully blue eyes like the completely love-sick fool that he was.  Stroking her face, he smiled at her until his muscles hurt, “I love you, Sansa.  I always have, and I always will.”

“And I love you,” she beamed widely in return.

Not saying another word, Robb began to lean across her naked body, reaching for his nightstand drawer.

“I don’t want you to use one,” Sansa proclaimed, grabbing his hand to stop him from reaching the handle.

“Wait, _what?_ ” Robb gasped, knowing full well that he had heard her words but still not quite able to process her statement.

“I’m on the pill,” Sansa continued, worrying her bottom lip in the infernally sensual way she always did when thinking on her feet, “And, I’ve always used a condom before now, so I’m clean and all…”

“Jesus,” Robb groaned as he suddenly imagined another man taking his Sansa.  And then the vision of Joffrey pawing at her jockeyed into the top position of single-most gag-worthy thoughts of all time.  He would kill the snide little bastard if ever Robb found out that Joffrey had…

 _Stop it right now, Stark,_ Robb internally chastised himself, _You’re no goddamn saint._ He of all people definitely had no right to jump into her shit about her previous choice of men.  Seriously.  Look at what he had been up to lately.  He had drunkenly sweet-talked Sansa’s forever frisky friend, Margaery, into giving him head when he tried to chase away his fantasies about Sansa doing the very same thing.  And then now this…he was about to willingly shag his sister.  Nope.  Robb needed to clamp his mouth shut about the whole damn topic, like, right.  Now.

Embarrassed by her believed faux pas, Sansa, who had mistakenly assumed that Robb didn’t want to dip his wick in her sullied little well of ink without protection, quickly tried to deflect her previous comment, “Look, it’s fine.  No worries.  It’s OK if you want to use -”

“No, I mean, of course I’d like to feel you without one,” Robb interrupted, his mouth quirking into a highly perplexed grin, "But…aren’t you worried, you know, about _me?_ ”

Uh, nope, Sansa wasn’t worried.  She was quite certain that she could count on one hand the number of girls that Robb had actually slept with.  Make that two fingers, to be exact.  Robb had _no_ idea how loose Theon’s lips got sometimes when he was drunk.

“No, I’m not,” she replied, stroking a stray curly lock of his hair out of his eyes, “Not at all.”                                                                                                                        

Robb did not want to give himself time to talk himself out of having Sansa the way that God had intended.  Well, the way God had intended for non-biologically related siblings to have one another, that is.

“OK,” Robb answered hurriedly, calculating a cost/benefit analysis in his head as he nudged her legs apart with his knee before he could rethink the issue.  Beating down any misgivings about having bareback sex with his gorgeous younger sister, Robb mentally reviewed the statistics regarding the chances of getting Sansa pregnant, and as he took his dick in hand, slowly teasing her soaked slit with the tip, Robb thanked the gods right here, right now, for all of the stats courses his future accounting degree had required him to take.

Slipping inside her, no words could ever describe the delicious, sinfully salacious sounds that both Robb and Sansa emitted when he finally entered her.  Supported by his forearms, he pushed forward inch by glorious inch until his cock bottomed out inside her.  Her slick walls were squeezing him so damn tight, Robb knew that this moment was going to be over before it truly started.  He didn’t dare move in fear that he would come instantly.

“Fuck… _Sansa,_ ” he managed to squeak as her long legs wound around his waist, pushing his chest flush with hers.

“Yes,” she panted playfully while scratching her nails down the hair on his chest, “Fuck Sansa.”

And with that comment still ringing in the air, Robb did just that.

When Robb pulled almost all the way out of her mound, his hips suddenly pistoning as he began to fuck her hard and fast, Sansa almost lost consciousness.  The altogether divine sensation of making love with her older brother was almost too much to bear.  Almost.

“Robb, oh, fuck…yes, God!” she uttered nonsensically, her long nails finding purchase on his broad shoulders.  Digging into his flesh, Sansa heard him hiss in pain, but she could not control herself any longer.  The whole wicked, iniquitous affair between the two of them brought out this animalistic urge to possess Robb, both body and soul.

“Sansa…I’m gonna…can’t hold off much longer,” Robb rasped, his voice raw and broken as he stared lovingly into her flushed face, “Please…can you?  Can you come, beautiful sister of mine?”

Lost in the depth of Robb’s reverent gaze, Sansa let go.  Soundlessly, she widened her mouth in a silent prayer, his name tacitly spoken on her lips as her peak virtually drowned her.  Clutching Robb’s shoulders, riding out the intense orgasm pouring throughout each and every nook and cranny of her excited form, Sansa felt complete for the first time since she could remember.

“Ungh…uh, Sansa, _fuck!_ ” Robb barked, the force of his release slamming into him so hard, his baby blues almost rolled into the back of his head.  Thrusting haphazardly a few more times as Sansa’s cunt milked him, Robb collapsed onto her, hoping like hell he didn’t crush her under his weight.

Neither sibling spoke as the silence in the room descended upon them, the only sounds wafting throughout Robb’s dimly let bedroom the nagging noise from the kung fu flick Sansa had picked earlier and the ragged pants coming from both of them.

And then they heard a knock at Robb’s bedroom door.

“Hey, you guys OK?” Sansa and Robb heard Ros’s lilting voice calling out from the other side of the shut and locked door.

“Shit!” Robb whispered as he pushed off Sansa like he’d just stepped on a pile of hot coals.

“And you told _me_ to be quiet, remember?” Sansa couldn’t help but snark in a hushed voice, even though her heart was pounding in her chest from both her physical exertion and the fear of being caught in the act with her older brother.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Robb called out through the closed door, yanking on his basketball shorts, forgoing the extra delay in putting on his boxer briefs.  Tossing his t-shirt over his head and then Sansa’s tank top to her, he raced to the bedroom door, barely cracking it as Sansa managed to pull her shirt on.

“Oh…OK,” Ros said, her perfectly-manicured ginger brows knotted together as she tried to peek over Robb’s shoulder, “I thought I heard you shout, so I -”

“Yeah, uh…Sansa accidentally kneed me is all,” Robb lied while widening the door just enough to let Ros see his baby sister sitting on his bed, tucked under the blankets like they were simply hanging out, all innocently nestled in his room while watching the stupid foreign film droning on his television.

“Uh-huh.  OK, well, Theon’s passed out, so I’m heading home,” Ros continued, directing her full attention to Robb.  “He’s dead to the world.  Don’t think he’ll be feeling too good when he wakes up in the morning, either.”

“Ha!  Right!” Robb laughed slightly too enthusiastically to seem normal.  Fuck it all, would Ros just go ahead and _leave_ already?

“Bye, Ros!” Sansa waved nonchalantly, “Don’t worry about Theon.  We’ll take care of him!”

“Thanks,” Ros replied, waving slightly in return as she turned to head down the hallway to the front door, “Can you let me out?”

“Sure thing!  You got it!” Robb once again boomed.  If he could have bent over to kick his own ass for sounding so damn ludicrous, he would have done so in a heartbeat.

Willing himself to not drag Ros by her hand and shove her out the front door, Robb politely bid her good-night, turning the dead bolt and literally sprinting back to his bedroom.

“That was _close,_ ” he puffed as he shut his bedroom door once again, locking it and literally dropping onto the vacant side of his bed next to Sansa.

“ _Too_ close,” she giggled, rolling over onto her side and gazing upon her brother, “You really need to be a hell of a lot quieter during sex, you know.”

“Me?” Robb gasped, putting his hand over his chest as if he were about to have a coronary.

“Well, next time, just try to be a bit more careful is all I’m saying,” Sansa smirked, shucking the sheets and comforter off with her legs, exposing her completely naked lower region to Robb.

“Next time, huh?” Robb snarled, licking his lips as he allowed himself to indulge in the idea that he’d have her again tonight, “You’re already wanting to do that again?”

As quickly as the smirk appeared on Sansa’s pretty face, it disappeared as she cupped Robb’s bearded cheek, bringing her head down slowly to capture his lips in a kiss, “Yeah.  Yeah, I do.”

And they did.  Twice, as a matter of fact.  Theon was none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> So...does any one want to know what happens next?


End file.
